marvelvscapcomfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Monster Hunter
Monster Hunter es un personaje introducido en la saga con el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, proveniente de los videojuegos de la saga Monster Hunter. Ella aparece como un personaje no disponible durante el modo Historia y un personaje contenido de descarga (DLC). Es un legendaria cazadora de monstruo de Val Habar que se hace llamar por su título simplemente y ha sido nombrada como la mano derecha de Black Panther después de la convergencia y la creación del Reino de Valkanda."A monster hunter from Val Habar, the nomadic desert town that fused with Wakanda. Monster hunters are experts at tracking and taking down monsters using weapons and armor forged from monster scales and claws. Hunters typically go by their given name, but this legendary hunter simply goes by Monster Hunter. She has been appointed as Black Panther’s right hand, a new tradition established to create harmony in the newly-forced nation of Valkanda and strengthen bonds in the fight against Ultron Sigma." - Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite - Monster Hunter Gameplay Trailer A diferencia de la mayoría de los otros personajes de la saga Marvel vs. Capcom, Monster Hunter no se basa en una iteración particular de un personaje y en su lugar es en su mayoría original. Esto se debe a que los cazadores de monstruos disponibles en los videojuegos principales de la saga Monster Hunter actúan como protagonistas silenciosos y son sólo definidos por el jugador en cuanto a su apariencia y equipamiento, funcionando como el avatar del jugador en ese mundo. Apariencia Monster Hunter es una mujer de piel clara que utiliza la icónica armadura de Rathalos como atuendo por defecto. Su traje DLC is la armadura Kirin S. Personalidad Monster Hunter es una talentosa rastreadora confiada en sus habilidades y leal a su nación fusionada Valkanda y su rey, actuando como un leal caballero en su lugar. Música de escenario Su leitmotif es una versión remix del tema musical original de la saga Monster Hunter de 2004. Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite OST - Theme of Monster Hunter|''Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite'' Curiosidades *Un Hunter como personaje disponible para el videojuego Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds fue considerado durante el desarrollo del mismo, pero el equipo detrás de la saga Monster Hunter rechazó la idea porque no encontraron un 'buen ajuste' en aquel momento.Silicon Era - marzo, 2011: Considering its popularity, I was surprised Monster Hunter didn’t make it into Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in some way. Seth Killian: Certainly they were on the list and we actually made a proposal to the Monster Hunter team and producer. The answer I believe came back was no. You don’t just have to have the idea to have the character. You also have to get permission from the producer of that series to include the character and however they are implemented. They thought it wasn’t a good fit for the game and maybe they’re right. The hunter is sort of a malleable personality, rather than a super strong character in Monster Hunter since he’s so customizable. From there where do you go? Like a Felyne? A Poogie? I don’t know. A Lagiacrus or something like that. I don’t know what you’re going to put in there from Monster Hunter. So, anyway it didn’t work out. They’re just too cool for us. - Actually, The Monster Hunter Team Didn’t Want The Hunter In Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 *Sus dos primeros colores alternos para la armadura de Rathalos se basan en los Rathalos azules y plateados respectivamente, mientras que su primer color alterno para la armadura Kirin se basa en el Oroshi Kirin. Galería Vídeos Archivo:Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite - Monster Hunter Tutorial| Enlaces externos *Hunter en Monster Hunter Wiki (español) *Hunter en Capcom Database (inglés) Referencias Categoría:Personajes Femeninos